Hapily Ever After
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaan ketika bersama mereka... / Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino / SIVE 2015 ShikaIno's Harmonious Four Seasons / For SIVE 2015 : THE4SEASONS / Musim Semi, Kebahagiaan / Mind RnR?


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Shikamaru N. and Ino Y.  
Tema : Musim Semi — Kebahagiaan  
**_**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

Warning Inside, Fresh Outside /oy  
[ alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s), dkk ]

_Spesial untuk Guardians—ShikaIno Shipper.  
Makasih buat Mas Pedo! Mau bantuin mikir XD_

**.**

**FOR SIVE 2015  
THE4SEASONS**

"_**The season goes by, but not with our love. Longlive ShikaIno!"**_

**.**

**.**

Mentari kini sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sinar matahari itu mengisi setiap seluk-beluk dunia. Hanya gorden coklat yang dapat menghalanginya masuk ke dalam rumah dua lantai. Jarum jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, namun penghuni kamar itu tak juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Seorang pria yang sudah kepala tiga dengan ekor angka dua ini masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Dagunya menempel pada puncak kepala pirang istrinya. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang istrinya, seolah-olah akan selalu menjaga istrinya ini. Sementara sang istri terlelap dalam perlindungan suaminya. Pasangan suami-istri yang sangat bahagia.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Ketukan pintu membuat wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan mata _aquamarine-_nya yang indah. Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati suaminya yang ada di sampingnya itu sedang menjaganya. Ia pindahkan tangan suaminya itu pelan-pelan dari pinggangnya, tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang suami. Setelah itu ia menyibakan selimut yang mereka gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama membuat orang yang mengetuk pintu itu menunggu, Ino—wanita itu—segera membukakan pintu kamarnya. "_Ohayou~_" sapanya ramah.

Ino mencoba berlutut, agar bisa menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan putri sulungnya. Jangan tanyakan alasan apa yang menyebabkan Ino kesulitan berlutut, itu mungkin akan mengganggu perasaan Ino. Makhluk kecil bernyawa dalam rahimnya membuat perutnya buncit sekarang. Tapi, Ino sangat menikmati masa-masa kehamilan anak ketiganya ini.

Rambut hitam turunan ayahnya sudah rapi dan dikuncir _twin tail_. Sementara bola mata biru sang putri menatap ibunya geram. Sepertinya Kayume—si bocah _twin tail_—sudah menunggu cukup lama, membuat wajah lucunya berubah jadi masam di tengah musim semi seperti ini.

Ino menunjuk ayah Kayume yang masih berhibernasi. Bahkan, ayahnya sekarang sedang memeluk bantal tidur yang biasa dipakai Ino dengan erat, layaknya istri sendiri. Untung saja Ino tidak cemburu dibuatnya. "Bangunkan _touchan_-mu saja dulu!" titah Ino, lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya sebagai sebuah isyarat pada Kayume.

Kayume mengangguk cepat, lalu masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Bocah itu melewati ibunya detengah berlari. Sementara Ino berdiri sambil melihat kelanjutan cerita anaknya dengan suami pemalasnya itu. _'Sepertinya seru,'_ katanya dalam hati, sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangannya mengelus perut buncitnya sambil tersenyum manis, lalu berkata, "_ohayou _sayang."

Sepertinya Shikamaru—suami Ino—menyadari keberadaan si Sulung dan langsung menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh sekaligus wajahnya. Langkah kaki Kayume berhenti begitu tiba di sebelah ranjang kedua orang tuanya itu. Kaki kanannya ia naikan ke atas ranjang, lalu disusul kaki yang lainnya begitu kedua tangannya berhasil menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan mungil Kayume memegang selimut yang digunakan ayahnya, lalu ditariknya selimut itu sekuat tenaga. "_Touchan! Touchan bangun! Bangun Touchan!"_ Ia tambahkan sedikit hentakan pada ranjang orang tuanya, hingga nampak seperti meloncat-loncat di atas kasur.

Tenaga Shikamaru yang jelas lebih besar dibanding tenaga anaknya itu masih mempertahankan posisi selimutnya. "Hmm… dua puluh menit lagi, Kayume sayang," gumamnya setengah sadar.

Gorden coklat yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya segera terbuka. Tak lupa jendela kamarnya pun dia buka, agar udara segar masuk ke kamarnya. Ino menghirup udara pagi yang disuguhkan alam padanya. "Shikaa~ bangun!" Kini giliran perannya sebagai istri untuk membangunkan sang suami.

Kayume masih mencoba membangunkan ayah rusa bulatnya itu. Rambut hitam pendeknya yang dikuncir dua itu bergoyang, membuatnya tampak lucu. Lebih lucu dibandingkan ibunya dulu sewaktu seumuran dengannya.

"Shikasa-kun mana?" tanya Ino pada putri sulungnya. Nara Shikasa adalah anak keduanya dengan Nara Shikamaru. Rasanya kamar ini sudah jadi ruang keluarga saja jadinya, tinggal menunggu kehadiran Shikasa dan janin dalam perutnya, lengkap sudah keluarga Nara yang bahagia ini. Kayume menggeleng singkat, karena fokusnya masih tertuju pada ayahnya yang super duper pemalas.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah, dan secara tiba-tiba menghempaskan selimutnya. Ayah dua anak itu langsung menangkap tubuh anak perempuannya, agar Kayume tidak terjatuh dan terguling saat tangan mungilnya masih memegang selimutnya dengan Ino.

Ino memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang, tak jauh dari Kayume. Ditatapnya wajah cantik anak perempuannya itu.

"_Ohayou,_" sapa Shikamaru pada kedua perempuan kesayangannya. Tangannya menarik pipi putih susu Ino yang lebih tebal dibanding dulu. "Apa pipi ini masih tebal?" godanya pada Ino, membuat Kayume tertawa renyah melihat pipi ibunya yang memerah karena tarikan dari ayahnya itu.

"Kayume, _touchan_-mu menyebalkan!" kata Ino mengadu pada anak perempuannya. Dielusnya pipi putih yang mulai berisi ini. Kali ini pikirannya dipenuhi rencana-rencana diet begitu anak ketiganya ini lahir.

"Tapi memang benar _kok,_ pipi _kaachan_ jadi tebel," kata Kayume membuat ibunya semakin terpojok. Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja.

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya, dan langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kayume langsung menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru langsung menggendong anak perempuannya yang berusia tujuh tahun ini. Aroma wangi tubuh Kayume begitu terasa menenangkan bagi Shikamaru, membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan si cantik ke tangan siapapun juga.

Ayah dan anak itu keluar kamar, meninggalkan wanita cantik di kamarnya sendirian. Pintar sekali cara Shikamaru untuk terbebas dari petugas merapikan ranjang, dengan cara mengajak Kayume keluar kamar. Padahal, hari ini adalah jatah Shikamaru untuk merapikan ranjang mereka. Dengan terpaksa Ino menggantikan tugas sang suami yang terlampau jenius itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali Ino mencoba membangunkan jagoan kecilnya itu dari tidurnya, namun tak sedikitpun tubuh mungilnya itu bergerak atau menunjukan respon dari panggilannya. Akhirnya Ino menyerah, dan memilih untuk menggendong putranya tersebut. Membawanya turun ke dapur, ke tempat di mana suami dan anak perempuannya berada.

"Gen _touchan_-mu terlalu dominan," katanya sambil mengelus punggung Shikasa perlahan, membuat Shikasa semakin nyaman tertidur dalam gendongan ibunya.

Kayume dan Shikamaru sibuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan di atas meja, termasuk tas piknik ukuran besar. Rencana keluarga Nara hari ini adalah berpiknik. Itu yang membuat Kayume tak sabar membangunkan orang tuanya tadi.

Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru mendapati istrinya yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan putranya dalam gendongan istrinya. Selembar roti yang sedang diolesinya dengan selai nanas langsung ia tinggalkan, begitu juga dia meninggalkan Kayume di dapur dan beralih pada istri dan putranya.

"Biarkan aku saja," kata Shikamaru mengambil alih Shikasa dari gendongan ibunya. Dia tidak tega melihat istrinya yang sedang hamil itu menggendong anaknya yang berusia tiga tahun ini. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan istrinya, dan tentunya dengan Nara Ino-nya.

Ino tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru. "Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu, aku titip anak-anak ya?" katanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kediamannya.

Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi, diliriknya dahulu putri cantiknya itu yang sedang menatap adiknya dengan tatapan cemburu. Ah, rupanya Shikamaru sedang duduk di sofa dengan Shikasa dalam gendongannya.

"Shikamaru, jangan buat putrimu cemburu," katanya mengingatkan suaminya untuk membagi perhatiannya, tak hanya pada Shikasa, tapi juga dengan Kayume.

Shikamaru yang sadar akan tingkah putrinya itu kembali menghampiri putrinya yang sendirian di dapur. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak puncak kepala anaknya, membuat Kayume menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan pipi yang merona.

"_Mendokusai,_" kata Shikamaru lalu mewarnai roti tawarnya dengan selai nanas. Shikasa masih nyaman dalam gendongan Shikamaru, yang pantatnya bertumpu pada tangan kiri sang ayah.

"Adikmu tidur nyenyak sekali, Kayume-chan," kata Shikamaru begitu roti selai nanasnya sudah jadi. "Kawaii-chan, jangan murung!" kata Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tak dipedulikan Kayume.

Kayume sebenarnya senang begitu ayahnya memuji dirinya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tak mengindahkan kalimat ayahnya itu. Anak perempuan yang memiliki nama dengan arti 'mimpi' ini menyibukan dirinya mengeluarkan banyak buah dari kulkas. Nara cantik berusia tujuh tahun ini paling tidak suka jika _touchan_-nya itu membahas anak lain selain dirinya, walaupun itu adiknya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan Kayume sangat protektif pada ayahnya.

Ino terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya itu, yang _tsun _mirip ayahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup adil dan tenang, Ino baru benar-benar melakukan aktivitasnya untuk membasuh diri. Kasihan kalau Kayume si _tsun _menunggu terlalu lama dan terus menunda-nunda jadwal piknik keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Giliran kau!" kata Ino menuruni tangga. Rambutnya dikuncir _ponytail_ seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan baju hamil dominan hijau.

Ibu berusia tiga puluh dua tahun ini masuk ke dapurnya, dan membuat segelas susu untuknya. Kayume yang saat itu berada di ruang keluarga, setengah berlari menghampiri ibunya di dapur. Mata _aqumarine_ milik Kayume terus memperhatikan susu bubuk yang kini sedang bercampur bersama air panas. Anak-anak seusia Kayume memang ingin tahu banyak tentang hal-hal di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Ino dia peroleh dari suaminya. Ino yang sedang sibuk membuat susu tentu saja kaget dengan kecupan singkat itu. "Cantik seperti biasanya," ucap Shikamaru lalu membawa Shikasa masuk ke kamar mandi. Kali ini biarkan si pemalas membangunkan si pemalas.

"Mandi yang bersih, jangan asal-asalan!" kata Ino menitip pesan pada suaminya agar jagoan kecilnya itu dimandikan dengan benar.

"_Mendokusai,_" kata Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Susu rasa vanila Ino minum sampai habis, tanpa menyisakan setetes susu pun. Setelah itu dia menyantap roti gandum yang telah disiapkan Shikamaru untuknya. Beruntung sekali bukan, wanita mantan Yamanaka ini mendapatkan suami seperti Nara Shikamaru?

Delapan tahun sudah Shikamaru dan Ino membina sebuah rumah tangga. Selama satu tahun menunggu kehadiran buah hati, akhirnya Kayume lahir sebagai warna pertama yang membuat kediaman ShikaIno semakin ramai saja. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada Shikasa dan sebentar lagi bayi dalam perut buncit Ino tak lama lagi akan lahir. Bisa dipastikan kediaman Nara yang biasanya identik dengan ketenangannya berubah menjadi suara tawa dan tangisan Para Nara Junior.

Pandangan mata Ino tertuju pada foto pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru. Foto ukuran besar itu dibingkai dengan bingkai berwarna hitam dengan ukiran mawar yang cantik. Di bawah foto pernikahan mereka, terdapat foto Kayume dan Shikasa waktu mereka bayi. Wajahnya tak kalah lucu dari anak rusa kepunyaan Nara.

Foto kedua anak mereka diambil tak lama setelah bayi keturunan Nara itu lahir ke dunia. Herannya, foto Kayume dan Shikasa itu diambil ketika mereka sedang tertidur pulas. Perbedaannya terletak pada bibir mereka. Di foto itu Kayume menunjukan senyum manisnya, berbeda dengan Shikasa yang terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak mengukir senyum sedikit pun.

"_KAACHAAAN!"_ teriak Kayume mengagetkan Ino dari lamunannya.

Wajah Ino berubah jadi khawatir begitu melihat jari telunjuk Kayume meneteskan darah. Wanita cantik yang merangkap menjadi ibu Kayume pun langsung bertindak cepat. Dibersihkannya terlebih dahulu luka yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan darah segar. Sementara Kayume menangis melihat jarinya yang terluka.

"Kok bisa berdarah?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dibanding biasanya.

Tangisan Kayume semakin terdengar begitu mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Dia takut dimarahi ibunya. Apalagi, Kayume tahu betapa seramnya wajah ibu kandungnya itu ketika marah. "P-pisau, t-tadi mau potong apel…" jawab Kayume di sela-sela tangisannya. Kalimatnya terdengar terbata-bata.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh kecil Shikasa dibalut handuk hijau, membuatnya tampak seperti _sushi_.

"_T-touchan,"_ kata Kayume memanggil ayahnya.

Subjek yang dipanggil namanya menghampiri Kayume untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ino membiarkan suaminya mengurus Kayume dan mengambil alih Shikasa dari gendongan Shikamaru. "Aku akan memakaikan Shikasa-kun baju," kata Ino lalu menaiki anak tangga dengan Shikasa dalam gendongannya.

Bibir Shikamaru mengecup jari telunjuk Kayume yang terluka. "Jangan menangis, Kayume-chan jadi semakin merepotkan saja," kata Shikamaru lalu tersenyum ke arah putrinya. Kayume ikut tersenyum, meskipun dia masih terisak karena tangisan hebatnya tadi.

Menjadi seorang ayah dari dua anak, dan nanti akan menjadi tiga anak membuat Shikamaru sedikit berubah. Setidaknya Shikamaru tidak begitu _cuek_ pada anak-anaknya, tidak seperti dulu, sewaktu Shikamaru dan Ino masih kecil. Mungkin Shikamaru ingin mengubah _image-_nya demi anak-anaknya dengan Ino, agar bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang menyenangkan dan menjadi idola bagi anak-anaknya sendiri. Sama seperti Nara Shikaku—ayahnya yang telah tiada.

"HUAAAA…" Kini giliran Shikasa yang berteriak, membuat Shikamaru langsung menuju kamar Shikasa.

'_Ada apa lagi? Mendokusai!'_ kata Shikamaru begitu menaiki anak tangga di rumahnya. Kayume yang sudah tenang mengikuti _touchan_-nya, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adik laki-lakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sini makanya," kata Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Shikasa yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah kasurnya.

Mata _onyx_ Shikasa masih mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata begitu kepalanya tak sengaja membentur langit-langit ranjangnya sendiri. Tangan mungil itu menggapai tangan halus sang ibunda dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru begitu masuk ke kamar Shikasa, bersama dengan Kayume yang berada di belakangnya.

"Putramu tidak mau pakai popok, Shikamaru," kata sambil mengelus kepala Shikasa yang sedang memeluk kakinya. Shikasa menggunakan pakaian Ino untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit karena benturan tadi.

"Ya sudah tidak usah pakai popok celana itu," kata Shikamaru membela Shikasa. Tangan besarnya membawa tubuh mungil Shikasa dalam gendongannya kembali, menenangkan jagoannya itu. "Shikasa-kun sudah besar, tidak perlu pakai popok lagi. Iya, kan?" kata Shikamaru dan mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari sang buah hati. "Mulai hari ini, Shikasa-kun berhenti pakai popok."

Ino menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa anak-anaknya begitu mengidolakan sang ayah dibanding ibunya? Shikamaru selalu saja mampu membuat kedua buah hatinya ini tenang dan merasa nyaman. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, rasanya Ino sedikit cemburu karena kedua anaknya selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari suaminya. Tapi Ino sadar, tak selayaknya dia memiliki perasaan demikian.

Seorang Shikamaru yang dikenalnya sejak lahir, yang kini akan menemaninya sampai akhir hayat mengalami banyak perubahan. Dari Shikamaru yang begitu menyebalkan dan selalu membuatnya naik darah, kini menjadi sosok ayah idola anak-anaknya. Dan Ino bahagia menjadi orang yang selalu ada dalam setiap metamorfosis Shikamaru.

"Baiklah," kata Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Shikasa dengan mengajak Kayume. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis melihat kedekatan Shikasa dengan ayahnya. Dia tahu, Shikasa akan lebih hebat dibanding ayah dan kakek-kakeknya kelak. Ino percaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju bukit yang akan menjadi tempat piknik keluarga Nara sudah berlangsung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Kendaraan roda empat yang di dalamnya terdapat empat manusia ini diramaikan dengan pertikaian-pertikaian kecil antara kakak dan adik ini. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa mendengar, lalu sesekali melerai anak-anaknya.

"Rusa yang baru lahir itu punyaku!" kata Kayume tak mau kalah dari adiknya.

Shikasa yang duduk di samping kakaknya memang lebih banyak diam dibanding kakaknya yang cerewet itu. Tapi tetap saja, Shikasa juga tidak mau kalah dari kakak perempuannya itu. "Yang pertama lihat itu aku, jadi dia punyaku," balas Shikasa.

"_Mendokusai!_ Sekali punyaku, tetap punyaku!" kata Kayume lebih tegas dibanding sebelumnya.

"Lihat mereka, keras kepala sama sepertimu," kata Shikamaru dengan seringai tipisnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jalan beraspal yang berada di depannya.

Ino mendengus. "Kenapa sifat mereka yang jelek selalu disalahkan padaku?" tanya Ino sambil mengemil kripik kentang yang biasanya dia hindari.

Suara tawa renyah Shikamaru mewarnai pertikaian yang ada di belakangnya. "Terserah kau," jawab Shikamaru masih tertawa. "Ngemil terus, mau gendut?" ledeknya. Padahal dia sendiri tahu, yang menyebabkan perut buncit Ino ini adalah bibit darinya.

"Mau anakmu jadi kurus hanya tinggal tulang?" tantang Ino lalu membuka makanan lainnya yang dibawanya sebagai makanan perjalanan.

"Jika terjadi seperti itu, aku akan menyalahkanmu, _mendokusai!_"

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Seandainya dia rajin menghitung kata 'merepotkan' Shikamaru yang ditujukan padanya, mungkin jumlah kata itu bisa tukarkan dengan piring cantik, seperti kupon berhadiah.

Tiba-tiba saja bayi mungil dalam perutnya itu menendang-nendang perutnya. Walaupun rasanya sedikit sakit, karena merasa ditendang dari dalam, tapi Ino tetap menikmatinya. Telapak tangannya dia taruh di atas perutnya yang membuncit.

"Shika…" panggil Ino tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya.

Shikamaru yang namanya dipanggil melirik Ino yang sedang mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin hari semakin besar saja. Tangan kirinya memegang telapak tangan Ino yang sedang diletakan di atas perutnya. Telapak tangannya jika begini rasanya terlihat begitu besar dibanding milik istrinya.

Tendangan bayi dalam perut Ino semakin menggila, begitu telapak tangan Shikamaru diletakan di atas perut Ino dan mengelusnya beberapa kali. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Ino," kata Shikamaru lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ini tendangan pertama anak ketiganya.

Bibir Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dia merasakan Shikamaru sangat bahagia karena anak ketiganya. Apalagi Shikamaru yang jarang sekali tertawa bisa tertawa begitu wanita keturunan darah Yamanaka ini memberikan beberapa putra-putri yang lucu dan menggemaskan baginya.

Berbicara soal anak ketiga, Shikamaru dan Ino tak sadar bahwa dua penumpang lainnya tak lagi berkicau, mungkin mereka sudah lelah. Lewat kaca yang dipasang di depannya, Shikamaru melihat kedua anaknya itu sudah tertidur lagi. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat keharmonisan anak-anaknya.

Sementara Ino menoleh ke belakang, mendapati anak-anaknya tidur dengan nyaman. Kayume membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal dadakan adik laki-lakinya—Shikasa. Sementara tubuh Shikasa terlentang, mungkin di bayangan Shikasa, dia sedang berada di kasurnya. Kepala Kayume menempel dengan kaca mobil yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Menjadikan kaca mobil itu sebagai pengganti bantalnya.

"Anak-anakmu tuh," komentar Ino lalu ikut melihat jalan beraspal yang berada di depannya. Dia bermaksud untuk menyindir hobi tidur anak-anaknya yang mereka dapatkan dari ayah kandungnya itu.

Tangan Shikamaru masih berada di atas perut Ino. "Keturunan Nara memang harus begitu, kan?" ucap Shikamaru lalu direspon oleh sebuah tendangan lagi dari dalam perut Ino. "Si kecil saja setuju," tambah Shikamaru lalu terkekeh pelan.

Ino tertawa renyah. Dulu, tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya akan menghadapi orang-orang ber-_clan_ Nara seperti ini. Bahkan, Ino juga tidak menyangka bisa menikah dengan sahabat laki-lakinya yang sudah begitu mengenal sifat luar-dalamnya, sehingga Ino tak perlu menutup-nutupi aib-aibnya dari Shikamaru, karena Ino tahu sisi buruknya pasti sudah Shikamaru ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunga-bunga di musim semi bermekaran dengan indah. Anginnya pun seolah-olah membawa kebahagiaan dari para bunga yang akhirnya bisa mekar dengan cantik. Kupu-kupu begitu mendominasi beberapa taman bunga. Kupu-kupu berwarna-warni itu pula hinggap di bunga-bunga yang tumbuh mengelilingi satu pohon sakura yang cukup besar, yang tumbuh di salah satu bukit tempat Shikamaru dan Ino sering bermain sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Shika aku mau bolu!" pinta Ino yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi lipat.

Shikamaru dan kedua anak mereka duduk di atas tikar sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Shikamaru sengaja menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di kursi lipat yang dia bawa, karena Shikamaru tahu, Ino akan kerepotan jika terpaksa duduk di atas tikar seperti mereka.

Diberikannya sepotong bolu coklat kepada Ino. "Silahkan tembem," katanya kembali menggoda istrinya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berhenti mengejekku, Nanas!" balas Ino lalu melahap bolu itu. Rasa manisnya coklat dapat lidah Ino rasakan dengan baik.

"_Mendokusai!"_ jawab Shikamaru dengan seringai tipisnya.

"_Touchan, _main bola!" ajak Kayume sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Shikamaru. Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru menatap mata biru Kayume yang merupakan warisan dari istrinya. Kini Kayume menggunakan _puppy eyes_-nya yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya, membuat Shikamaru tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Kayume-nee, bolanya pergi!" seru Shikasa sambil menunjuk bola hijau yang sudah menggelinding turun menuruni bukit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan tidak beniat untuk mengejar bolanya itu.

Tangan kecil Kayume dilepaskan dari lengan baju Shikamaru, dan kini anak perempuan itu mengejar bola yang sebenarnya milik adiknya. Sementara si pemilik bola itu merangkak menghampiri ayahnya, dan membaringkan kepalanya di paha ayahnya itu.

"Tidur lagi?" tanya Ino begitu Shikasa siap terjun ke alam mimpinya.

Belum saja Shikasa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dia sudah tertidur bagai rusa kecil. Rambut hitamnya diterpa angin musim semi, menggerakan poni pendeknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyusul," ucap Shikamaru lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon sakura yang besar itu.

Ino menggeleng melihat dua rusanya tidur bersama. Melihat wajah Shikasa yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya membuat Ino mengingat masa lalu. Ia mengingat wajah lucu Shikamaru dulu, yang mirip sekali dengan Shikasa sekarang. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Bulan berganti tak kalah cepatnya, bersamaan dengan tahun. Empat musim yang berulang-ulang setiap tahunnya sudah Ino lewati bersama Shikamaru dan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Membuat rasa cintanya pada Shikamaru, Kayume, Shikasa, dan bayi dalam kandungannya ini semakin besar saja.

"_Kaachan!_" seru Kayume membawa bola hijau dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang berbeda-beda.

Anak perempuan keturunan Nara itu mendekati ibunya dan menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang tadi dipetiknya. Ada berbagai jenis bunga yang Kayume berikan pada ibunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kepada ibunya, agar ibunya percaya bahwa bunga-bunga tersebut tulus dia berikan kepada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

"_Arigatou, _Kayume-chan," kata Ino menerima bunga-bunga itu lalu mencium kening Kayume.

Kayume tersenyum manis lalu melemparkan bola plastik itu ke tubuh adiknya. "Dasar payung!" ledek Kayume yang tentu saja tak di dengar oleh adiknya.

Ino terkekeh geli mendengar ejekan Kayume pada adiknya. Jika suaminya memiliki nama Shikamaru yang artinya rusa bulat, anak keduanya memiliki nama yang artinya rusa payung. Shikamaru memberi nama putranya demikian karena pada saat kelahiran anak keduanya itu, langit sedang menangis membuat semua orang mencari payung. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ide memberi nama 'Nara Shikasa' terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Shikamaru.

Tangan kecil Kayume mengambil bunga yang tadi diberikan kepada ibunya. "Aku mau buat mahkota bunga!" seru Kayume dan Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kayume langsung meloncat kegirangan, membuat Ino turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan 'rusa mimpi' ini.

Rusa bulat, rusa payung, dan rusa mimpi adalah tiga orang yang berarti dalam hidup Ino. Sumber kebahagiaannya yang tak kan terganti. Bunga bisa saja layu, daun pepohonan bisa saja gugur, dan kupu-kupu bisa saja mati. Namun, Ino tak ingin kebahagiaannya bersama keluarga kecilnya itu lenyap semudah itu. Di sisa hidupnya, Ino ingin terus bersama keluarganya. Selamanya.

Dirasakannya tendangan sang bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. "Ah, tentu saja kebahagiaan _kaachan_ juga belum lengkap kalau kau belum lahir," kata Ino menenangkan bayi dalam kandungannya yang protes karena tidak disebut dalam _list_ kebahagiaan Ino tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

Fanfic yang didedikasikan spesial untuk **SIVE 2015**.  
Tema yang diambil kali ini adalah _musim semi—kebahagiaan._  
Dari dulu pengen banget nulis fanfic dengan _genre family_ yang menceritakan Ino lagi hamil gini. Tapi maaf kalau _feel_ Ino hamilnya gak kerasa, bingung juga sih sama hal-hal yang dilakuakan ibu hamil pada umumnya /eh

Ini ngetiknya baru hari ini. Pulang sekolah langsung ngebut ngetik demi terlahirnya fanfic ShikaIno ini wkwk… Jadi, kalau gak maksimal maaf banget yaaah!

Terus, mau ngasih tahu tentang asal usul nama anak-anaknya ShikaIno di fanfic ini.  
Si Sulung, Nara Kayume : Rusa Mimpi.  
_Ka _itu dari kata _shika_. _Yume_ sendiri artinya itu mimpi.  
Kenapa ngambil kata mimpi? Karena Kayume itu adalah mimpi besar ShikaIno yang terwujud. Selama setahun ShikaIno pengen banget punya anak, dan akhirnya dikasih. Jadilah mereka ngasih nama anak pertamanya Kayume—Nara Kayume.  
Si Bungsu (yang entar lagi udah gak bungsu lagi), Nara Shikasa : Rusa Payung.  
_Shika_ artinya rusa dan _kasa_ artinya payung. _Ka_-nya cuma dipake satu, biar gak aneh, kalau dua jadi Shikakasa, kan gak unyu!?  
Asal usulnya udah dijelasin di ceritanya kan? XD

Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dalam fanfic ini!  
Yola akan terus berusaha buat bikin yang lebih baik lagi.

_The season goes by, but not with our love!  
Longlive ShikaIno!_

Mind RnR?


End file.
